Poketalia world champeon leage
by xjapan
Summary: Simón Pedro y su hermano Rafael se encaminan en un viaje para cumplir el sueño de ser maestros pokemon durante su viaje vivirán muchas cosas ¿lograran cumplir sus objetivos? NYOMEXIPAN NYOUSAMEX mi primer crossover
1. Chapter 1

Poketalia world champeon leage

Capitulo uno

El comienzo del viaje

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí tengo otro fic este es una especie de crossover de hetalia y pokemon espero les guste

Aquí comienza un largo camino para Simón Pedro Rivera un joven mexicano cuyo máximo sueño es convertirse en maestro pokemon el y su hermano mayor Rafael se encaminarían en un largo viaje por todo el mundo ya que el joven Simón competiría en el campeonato mundial pokemon para ello tenia que juntar ocho medallas de ocho líderes de gimnasio en Japón China Italia Estados unidos Alemania Francia e Inglaterra por lo cual debía estar completamente preparado

-Simon mas vale que te apresures no pienso estarte esperando-dijo Rafael bastante irritado

-ya voy dame un minuto Rafa- dijo el mas joven alistándose para su viaje-¿listo Pikachu? Este sera un gran viaje amigo

-pika pi- el pequeño pokemon estaba muy entusiasmado al igual que su joven entrenador

Pikachu era el primer pokemon de Simón se lo habia dado su tía Isabel quien era una científica pokemon y quien le daria los instrumentos necesarios para su viaje era por eso que iban a verla

-hola tía Isabel ¿como te va? Preguntan ambos hermanos

-oh hola chicos estoy tan contenta de verles furososososo dijo muy contenta la entusiasta española -ya tengo vuestros instrumentos Simón

La mujer saca un pokedex que les serviría para detectar los tipos de pokemon existentes también le da una caja de pokebolas en total eran seis ya que ese era el mínimo de pokemon que debía tener para poder entrar a la liga también le dio un mapa para ubicarse para encontrar los gimnasios pokemon que participarían en la liga mundial así como información de los líderes de los mismos y por último un cofre donde guardar sus medallas

-vale creo que eso es todo lo que les será de utilidad para vuestro viaje oh casi lo olvido este es meowt os servira como interprete

-un momento ¿que este no es el Meowt parlante que estaba con esos idiotas del equipo Roket?—pregunta Rafael bastante molesto

—asi es pero creanme ya he cambiado desde que el equipo Roket se disolvió me quede sin trabajo ahora estoy de lado de los buenos-dijo el pokemon dejando atónitos a los hermanos

—asi es vale creo que ya debéis iros para comenzar vuestra aventura recordad chicos que debéis tener como mínimo seis pokemon para poder competir y tres para poder pelear en las batallas, buena suerte - la española suelta el llanto y los abraza casi ahogándolos

—gracias tía Isabel no te defraudare daré mi mejor esfuerzo-dice Simón con una gran sonrisa

-y yo me asegurare de que este no meta la pata -dice Rafael en tono de burla recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano menor

Tras despedirse de amigos y familiares ambos hermanos se embarcan hacia el primer gimnasio pokemon cuya líder es la japonesa Sakura Honda es la primera vez que oyen hablar de ella así que sacan la guía para saber su estilo de pelea pero al verla algo pasa dentro de Simón sin saber que

—bueno esta es la tal Sakura vaya que tiene pokemons muy dóciles creo que ganaras ¿ehh? Oye presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo- Rafael ya se estaba empezando a preocupar

—amm si lo lamento Rafa solo pensaba es natural que una chica linda tenga pokemons lindos — dice Simón tranquilo

—sabes que mejor vamos a almorzar ya tengo hambre esta bien hey ¿y la comida?

Para su sorpresa un pequeño Bulbasor se estaba comiendo las galletas que traían consigo cosa que hace enfadar al mayor mientras el menor saca su pokedex para saber que clase de pokemon es mientras que Meowt intenta traducir lo que dice

_Bulbazor el pokemon hierba este pokemon es un pokemon muy obstinado y no se deja vencer tan fácilmente sus ataques pueden paralizar a cualquier oponente e incluso si son más grandes_

—vaya interesante tiene que ser mio pokebola ve— Simón decidido lanza su pokebola y captura al pokemon solo hay un problema

El chico había olvidado un pequeño detalle importante para capturar un pokemon primero tiene que pelear con el por lo cual el bulbazor se sale y le avienta la pokebola haciendolo enojar y que su hermano mayor suelte una reverenda carcajada

\- bulba bulbazor zor - se le oye bastante molesto así que Meowt traduce lo que dice

-dice que primera tienes que pelear con el si ganas puedes llevarlo contigo-dice Meowt por lo que no le queda de otra al mexicano

-muy bien si eso es lo que quieres Pikachu yo te elijo -el Pikachu entra en acción listo para la batalla —Pikachu ataque rápido

El pequeño obedece mientras que el bulbazor utiliza su látigo sefa para golpearlo por suerte lo esquiva y logra su objetivo Pikachu por último utiliza su atactrueno dañando al Bulbazor así ganando la batalla por lo cual ahora debe cumplir con su parte así que Simón le lanza la pokebola y por fin queda atrapado

—nada mal chamaco— dice Rafael con una sonrisa tranquila

—muchas gracias hermano pero no lo habría logrado sin Pikachu ahora vamos al centro pokemon no quisiera enfrentarme a Sakura así —dice el menor con alegría y entusiasmo por tener si primera batalla de gimnasio

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que todos cayeron a una trampa y sus pokemons desaparecen sin más ni mas para cuando se dan cuenta ven a dos sujetos arriba de un globo la mujer era de cabello castaño atado a una coleta vestida de rojo y tacones el hombre era fornido de cabello rubio con varias cicatrices traía una gorra y un uniforme militar bastante maltrecho

—preparence para los problemas

—y mas vale que teman

—para proteger al mundo de la devastación

—y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

—para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

—y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

—Luciana

—Lutz

—el equipo Roket viajando a la velocidad de la lu

—rindanse ahora o preparence para pelear

Los hermanos se quedan paralizados creían que el equipo Roket ya se había disuelto pero ahora estaban ahí dos miembros de la organización criminal por suerte Meowt logra safarse y los ataca cosa que los hace enfadar y sacan a sus pokemon

—seviper ataca, ve magma —dicen ambos comenzando la pelea

—Raichu ve—dice Rafael listo para pelear

La batalla está muy reñida y aun no había ganador por lo que los delincuentes hacen trampa por suerte alguien los ayuda y es quien menos esperan

—Tediursa usa cuchillada— dice una voz femenina cosa que asombro a los chicos

—el equipo Roket ha sido vencido otra vez — dicen ambos siendo derrotados

—konishiwa soy Sakura ¿estan bien?

Ninguno se la creía ahí estaba nada mas y nada menos que Sakura Honda la líder del gimnasio Japón ¿que pasara ahora?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo uno espero les haya gustado la versión Nyotalia de México del norte y México del sur nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Poketalia World Champeon League

Capitulo dos

Sakura

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos espero les guste

Tras aquel enfrentamiento con con el equipo roket nuestros héroes se topan con Sakura Honda la líder del gimnasio Japón quien les sonríe a los hermanos quienes la miran confundidos

—konishiwa soy Sakura ¿estan bien? — pregunta la japonesa con una sonrisa tímida

—este si muchas gracias yo soy Simón el es mi hermano Rafael y ellos son Meowt Pikachu y Raichu— dijo el joven también mirándola— ¿me permites ver a tu pokemon?—pregunto el joven tranquilo

—claro, el es Teddiursa

_Teddiurssa el pokemon osesno teddyursa es algo obstinado pero bastante fuerte en combate_

—vaya genial — dijo el chico

—¿y hacia donde se dirigen? Les pregunto Sakura a los chicos "vaya es muy lindo para ser occidental"pensaba Sakura mientras veía al mexicano

—amm bueno en realidad como te explico venimos a buscarte soy un entrenador pokemon "que chica tan linda"pensaba el chico hasta que su hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos

—esperamos no haberte incomodado —diji Rafael observando la situación

—etto no ,no hay ningún problema con gusto aceptó la batalla pero con una condición

La condición de la chica era que la acompañaran a su casa y me aceptaran una invitación a comer cosa que al principio los hizo sentirse avergonzados pero terminaron aceptando ya que ellos no habían podido comer por la batalla con el equipo roket al llegar se topan con una enorme casa estilo antiguo ahí esta el gimnasio también

—bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar -dijo la chica con una sonrisa

—si con humilde te refieres a enorme estoy de acuerdo —dijo Rafael con cara de what

—jaja no te preocupes Sakura —dice Simón con una sonrisa inocente

—esa japonesita me gusta para ti — dice Meowt a Simón quien se sonrojs a mas no poder y le da un codazo por suerte Sakura no lo escucho

—nii sama volví traje a unos amigos espero no te moleste— dice la joven llamando a alguien quien al parecer es su hermano mayor

Ante ellos aparece un joven de cabellos castaños atados a una cola de caballo de tez blanca y al parecer de origen chino quien los recibió con una singular sonrisa

—ni hao aru—dice el muchacho saludando a los hermanos

—hola ¿como esta mi nombre es Simón Rivera de México

—que tal mi nombre es Rafael Rivera soy su hermano

—encantado me llamo Yao Wang de China

—si no es indiscreción Yao ¿que haces aquí en Japón?

—en realidad soy primo de Sakura pero bueno prácticamente somos como hermano y vine a visitarla supongo que vienen a desafiar a Sakura

—bueno en realidad ese era el plan inician pero ella nos ayudao con unos ladrones que nos emboscaron a mi hermano y ami por eso le estoy le estamos agradecidos

Simón estaba rojo como un tomate jamas se había sentido así cerca de una chica le parecía la más linda que había visto ¿sera que se habrá enamorado? No lo sabia ,Sakura también se sentía nerviosa cerca de el a ella le parecía bastante apuesto para ser occidental, mientras eso pasaba todos hablaban de muchas cosas e incluso de equipo roket

—el equipo Roket volvio al ataque me lo imaginaba esos sinvergüenzas nunca se rinden —dijo Yao con cierto grado de molestia

—¿ustedes los conocen?—pregunto Simón con preocupación

—yo no pero Yao si bueno su familia —dijo Sakura con timidez

Los padres de Yao eran investigadores pokemon su idea era investigar pokemon extintos desafortunadamente el equipo Roket tenía otros planes por lo cual sus padres desaparecieron misteriosamente el fue adoptado por la familia Honda convirtiéndose el el primo hermano de Sakura pero su hermano menor bueno nunca mas supo de el pues era solo un bebe cuando los separaron

—aun no pierdo la esperanza aru se que mi hermano esta ahí en alguna parte — dice Yao con lágrimas en los ojos

—vaya de verdad lo lamentamos Yao—dice Simón con tristeza

Pasaron varias horas y los chicos se habían preparado para la batalla de gimnasio Sakura se veía realmente entusiasmada mientras que Simón sin embargo estaba un poco nervioso pero decidido a ganar

—la batalla pokemon entre Simón Rivera de México y Sakura Honda líder del gimnasio Japón esta apunto de comenzar cada uno tendrá tres pokemon solo al retador se le permite hacer cambios comiensen aru— dijo Yao quien era el referí

—muy bien clefaiyry yo te elijo —dijo Sakura sacando a su primer pokemon

—¿que es eso ?— dice Simón sacando su pokedex

_Clefairy el pokemon amistoso forma evolutiva de Cleffa clefairy es muy sociable y muy dócil siempre y cuando el y su entrenador hayan formado una extrecha amistad_

—vaya ya veo ¿listo Pikachu? Pregunta Simón con entusiasmo

—pika pikachu — responde el pokemon

—Clefairy usa manotazo

—pikachu ataque rápido

Ambos utilizan sus mejores ataques con el tiempo subieron su nivel hasta que Simón decide dar su golpe definitivo

—Pikachu atactrueno ahora- ordena a su pokemon

-pikachuuuuu- el pokemon obedece y vence a su oponente

—clefairy no puede continuar pikachu es el ganador

—no importa amiguito te mereces un descanso vaya esto sera mas difícil de lo que crei— dice Sakura tranquila muy bien es tiempo de continuar ve buterfree

—es un Buterffre vaya es natural que una chica linda tenga pokemon lindos —dijo Simón con una sonrisa

—mis pokemon son mucho más que lindos— dijo Sakura algo sonrojada —buterfree usa somnolencia

—freee—el pokemon obedece haciendo dormir a pikachu

—pikachu no vaya impresionante si que te subestime, bien voy a continuar con Bulbasaur yo te elijo — saca a su nuevo pokemon y continua la batalla

La batalla subió aun mas su nivel y la chica pierde otro pokemon debido a que Bulbazaur uso su rayo solar para detener a buterfree pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Sakura saca a su último as teddursa el osito usa cuchillada y manotazo venciendo a Bulbazaur ahora a ambos les quedaba un solo pokemon

—Bulbazaur no puede continuar aru Teddyursa es el ganador—dijo Yao dando por terminada la segunda parte de la batalla

—muy bien Meowt ¿listo?

—pa luego es tarde amigo - dice el pokemon parlante preparándose para pelear

—muy bien Meowt usa arañazo —el pokemon obedece pero no se esperaba la idea de la japonesa

—teddyursa evadelo— dijo la chica convencida de su triunfo

—aja lejaleo ¿que paso? — pregunto Meowt confundido —ya fue suficiente me hiciste enojar

El pokemon utiliza su último ataque a tal grado de debilitar a teddyursa y dando por terminada la batalla

—Teddyursa no puede continuar Meowt es el ganador la batalla ha términado el ganador es Simón Rivera de México — dijo Yao dando por terminado el encuentro

Más tarde

Llegó la hora de despedirse y Sakura le da su primera medalla para poder continuar con su viaje

—fue una gran batalla Simón kun -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

— muchas gracias Sakura amm lamento haber sido tan duro dijo Simón con vergüenza

—no hay problema enserio amm Simón kun yo quisiera preguntarte si amm — la chica estaba un poco nerviosa no sabia como expresar lo que quería decir hasta que Rafael adivino lo que intentaba pedirles

—quieres viajar con nosotros ¿no es así?— le pregunta Rafael con una sonrisa desafiante

—si si ustedes me lo permiten Rafael san , Yao continuara con su búsqueda y no deseo quedarme sola — la chica estaba realmente apenada

—claro que puedes venir con nosotros Sakura sera muy agradable tu compañía — dijo Simón rojo como un tomate

Tras una gran batalla pokemom y haber ganado su primer medalla nuestros héroes se dirigen a su siguiente objetivo la región especial administrativa de Macau ahí los esperarían nuevas aventuras esta historia continuara

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo dos esperó les haya gustado nos leemoa


	3. Chapter 3

Poketalia world champeon league

Capítulo tres

Charmander el pokemon abandonado

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo tres espero les guste

Con Sakura como nueva compañera de viaje nuestros héroes se encuentran en hong kong rumbo a Macau bueno están un poco perdidos pero eso no detiene su entusiasmo

—Ya estoy cansado hemos estado buscando Macau por tres días —se queja Rafael bastante de malas

—Rafael san creo que tienes un insecto caminando por tu rodilla— dice Sakura preocupada

—AHHH QUITAMELO QUITAMELO—grito el mayor para vergüenza de su hermano menor quien le quita el mapa y se da cuenta que están mas cerca de Macau de lo que creen

—bien parece que si seguimos esta ruta llegaremos a Macau —dijo Simón con entusiasmo tratando de tranqulizar la situación

En ese momento los tres ven un pokemon nunca antes visto que resulto ser un pequeño e inocente Charmander bastante debilitado para su preocupación así que Simón saca su pokedex para ver que sucede

_Charmander el pokemon salamandra tiene una flama en la punta de su cola desde su nacimiento se dice que si esta se apaga el charmander muere_

—pobrecito necesita ayuda Simón kun intenta atraparlo con tu pokebola para llevarlo al centro pokemon—dijo Sakura preocupada

—no te preocupes Sakura yo también quiero ayudarlo se ve muy débil el chico le lanza su pokebola pero este molesto la golpea con su cola regresandocela

—yo lo veo muy bien —dijo Rafael bastante irritado

—no estoy muy seguro voy a intentarlo de nuevo —lo vuelve a intentar pero este molesto la golpea nuevamente golpeando al chico

—ese Charmander tiene un problema muy serio de actitud — dijo Rafael —ya se Meowt puede decirnos lo que pasa

Y así lo hace y les da una sorpresa no muy agradable para Sakura pero tiene sentido para todos

—Char-man-der-dice el pequeño intentando explicar lo que pasa

—aja muy bien dice este Charmander que ya tiene dueño y que lo esta esperando aquí — dijo Meowt muy seguro

—vaya en ese caso sera mejor que lo dejemos aquí ya su entrenador vendrá por el — dijo Rafael convenciendo a los otros dos quienes lo siguen al centro pokemon

Mas tarde

Los tres se encuentran en el centro pokemon de Hong kong intentando tomar un descanso antes de continuar su viaje a Macau pero hay algo que preocupa a Sakura

—aqui hay sopa caliente eh ¿te sientes mal Sakura?

—lee no es eso Simón kun es solo que no puedo quitar a ese Charmander de mi cabeza ¿creen que haya ya llegado su entrenador ?

—no te preocupes niña ya debió haber llegado por el ¿verdad Simón/

—si Rafa tiene razón linda no debió pasar mucho tiempo ¿eh?

En ese momento escuchan unas risas que vienen de unos chicos de muy mal aspecto el mayor traía una chaqueta café cabello castaño y pantalón de mezclilla quien lo acompañaba era un joven de cabellos rubios vestido de rojo como de la policía montada de Canadá y lentes obscuros

—jaja tienes muchos Allen— dice el rubio con una sonrisa

—si tengo una gran colección —dijo el castaño con arrogancia

—oye ¿que no tenías un Charmander?— pregunto el rubio—

—si tenia uno pero el pobre estaba tan débil que no podía vencer a un oponente desvalido por eso me deshice de el no importaba lo que hiciera no dejaba de seguirme por lo pude dejar en una roca le dije que volvería por el el muy tonto se la creyó jaja jaja

—aun debe estar esperando moviendo la cola si la sigue moviendo se le va a apagae.

Estas crueles palabras hicieron enfadar a la nipona quien enfurecida se acerca a los dos jóvenes enfrentándolos aun así siendo de pequeña estatura no tenía ningún temor

—VE A TRAERLO—grito Sakura fuera de si y sangoloteando al castaño

—sueltame niña— dijo Allen molesto

—le mentiste a tu pokemon,le prometiste que volverías y ahora el te esta esperando en la lluvia si la flama de su cola se apaga el podría morir

—no es tu asunto tonta

—sueltala gringo idiota— dijo Simón molesto ante el asombro de Rafael ya que normalmente el no era agresivo —que poca vergüenza tienes y te dices entrenador pokemon —de verdad estaba enfadado e incluso Pikachu y Meowt se mostraban muy molestos

—¿quieres pelear mexicano?— pregunta el estadounidense por suertela enfermera Joy de Hong kong detiene la pele

—alto los pokemon no deben ser usados en peleas personales es una falta de respeto para ellos y sus entrenadores —dijo la enfermera molesta

—asi pues diganselo a ellos — dijo Allen yéndose del lugar

—no deberían meterse con ellos tienen muy mala reputación — dijo Joy con una sonrisa

—gracias por el consejo — dijo Rafael bastante sonrojado — es muy bonita ¿no lo creen?

—no lo se creo que es igual a las demás —dice Simón con cara de what

—hai lo mismo digo—dice Sakura timidamente —oigan debemos ir por el charmander

Y dicho y hecho los tres se encaminán rumbo a la roca donde hallarob al pequeño pero este esta muy débil pues su flama esta apunto de apagarse por suerte Simón y Sakura lo logran salvar con ayuda de Pikachu y Teddyursa quitándole los peligros ahora tenían que llevarlo al centro pokemon lo mas pronto posible

—¿a quien rayos se le ocurre salir con esta tormenta ? Nos puede dar pulmonía

—nadie te pidió que vinieras Rafael

—¿y dejarlos a ustedes dos con el problemon? No hombre

Ya en el centro

—enfermera Joy taskete kurasai— dijo Sakura apresurada

—¿que sucede?— pregunta ella

—necesitamos que ayudes a este charmander esta muy débil —dijo Simón con preocupación

Al examinarlo se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto al preguntarles que habia pasado ellos le explican que Allen y su amigo lo dejaron ahí así que la enfermera hace lo que puede para salvarlo ,Sakura se queda con el hasta que esta completamente recuperado

—muy bien hecho charmander sabia que podías hacerlo arigato kami sama —dijo Sakura antes de quedarse dormida

Desafortunadamente no todo salió bien pues Charmander había desaparecido apenas había recuperado el conocimiento todos llegaron a la conclusión de que había vuelto a ese lugar a esperar a su entrenador viendo que ya no había nada que hacer decidieron reaundar su camino a Macau

—no puedo creer que Charmander no vea que nosotros si lo queremos —dijo Sakura con tristeza

—el si sabe que lo queremos pero el es leal a Allen— dice Simón tratando de consolarla

—si no te preocupes niña haya en Macau debe haber muchos pokemon—dijo Rafael muy seguro

Mientras

—para proteger al mundo de la devastación

—y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

—para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

—y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas

—Luciana

—Lutz

— el equipo roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

—oigan sorella macho patatas están seguros de que funcionara esta trampa nada fashion

—claro con nuestro campo de hule antipikachu triunfaremos no te preocupes tonto fratello oh ahí vienen— y dicho y hecho caen en la trampa — bongiorno gratze por pasar por aquí

—descuiden su pikachu y su meowt estaran a salvo con nosotros danke

—arrivederchi jajaja

—pikachu mewot tenemos que salvarlos

—te ayudariamos Simón pero estas ensima de nosotros

Parecía que todo estaba perdido por suerte Charmander aparece y les exigió que los liberara claro que los villanos se burlaron de el esto lo hizo enojar y les lanzo su poderoso lanzallamas haciendo que el equipo roket hullera despavorido

—te dije que hicieras los trajes a prueba de fuego dijo Lutz

—callate no sabia que esa largatija apareceia— dijo Luciana

—oigan de veras que son unos genios— dijo Flavio

—el equipo Roket ha sido vencido otra vez

Mas tarde

—¿lo vez linda? Charmander sabe que lo queremos por eso esta aquí- dijo Simón con una sonrisa

—arigato por la ayuda — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tímida

—¿que dices Charmander te unes a nosotros? Me temo que tu entrenador no va a regresar —dijo Simón

—char- dijo el pequeño con alegría ,pero en ese momento apareció su entrenador

—querido Charmander volví como lo prometí —dijo Allen cínicamente

—que descaro- dijo Rafael molesto - tu lo abandonaste

—si y me alegra haberlo hecho gracias a eso se fortaleció y lo mejor es que no tuve que cuidarlo-dijo Allen

—¿que? Esa es la mejor parte de ser entrenador-dijo Sakura molesta

—¿estas loca? Si esa es la parte más aburrida — le respondió el

—¿lo vez? Solo te quiere para ganar peleas—dijo Simón muy molesto

—Charmander es mío yo lo atrape Charmander regresa pero este se niega y le arroja su pokebola a la cabeza — te acabaré con todos los pokemon que tengo-pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Charmander le lanza su lanzallamas y para rematar Pikachu lo ataca también y el castaño huye de ahí

—muy bien Charmander, Simón kun creó que tu debes quedarte con el — dijo Sakura

—pero Sakura tu lo salvaste lo mereces mas que yo— dijo Simón con vergüenza

—hai pero tu te aseguraste de que su llama se mantuviera ensendida además lo necesitas mas que yo — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tímida

—esta bien gracias Charmander bienvenido al grupo dijo Simón muy contento abrazando a su nuevo amigo

Y así nuestros héroes continúan su viaje y bueno no fue tan malo perderse después de todo esta historia continuará

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo tres espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Poketalia world champeon league

Capitulo cuatro

Lin Shun el rey de espadas de Macau

Hola ¿como éstan? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo cuatro esperó les guste

Durante su viaje nuestros héroes se hicieron de nuevos amigos Simón logro capturar a Bulbazaur como su tercer pokemon poco después Sakura Honda la líder de gimnasio Japón se unió a ellos en su viaja tiempo mas tarde Charmander un pokemon que había sido abandonado por su entrenador se une a ellos ahora van rumbo a Macau a conseguir su segunda medalla

—porfin llegamos a Macau — dijo Rafael aliviadero — bien hermanito ¿ listo para tu segunda batalla?

—si estoy muy entusiasmado no me daré por vencido —dijo Simón muy seguro

—bien vamos a ver quien es el siguiente líder dijo Sakura sacando el mapa — bien de acuerdo con esto su nombre es Lin Shun Da silva se le conoce como el rey de espadas macaense

— vaya sobrenombre ¿porque lo conocen asi Sakura?—pregunto Rafael

—bueno tiene ese sobrenombre por el hecho de que es bastante bueno en el pokar si no porque es un oponente muy difícil de derrotar tiene pokemon de todo tipo pero su mayor as es un Mr mime que tiene desde niño

—ya veo bueno andando — dijo Simón muy feliz hasta que su hermano lo detuvo

—un momento esperate tantito ya es muy tarde vamos a buscar donde pasar la noche mañana iremos al gimnasio

Mas tarde

Los chicos hablan con sus respectivas familias con respecto a su viaje los hermanos Rivera le contaban a Isabel sobre los pokemon que habían capturado hasta ahora mientras Sakura hablaba con Yao sobre lo que había visto y acerca de cómo iba su búsqueda

—asi que tienen un Charmander ¿puedo verlo? — pregunta Isabel con entusiasmo

—claro tía este es Charmander y el es Bulbazaur —el chico saca a sus pokemon así que Isabel y Adam su asistente de origen belga lo miran asombrados

—vaya pero que pokemon mas bonitos —dijo Isabel muy contenta —veo que vais a tener vuestra segunda batalla os quiero desear suerte hijo

—muchas gracias tía voy a ganar esa batalla

Mientras con Sakura

—konishiwa nii sama ¿como va todo?

—ni hao Sakura hasta ahora no he tenido mucho progreso pero creó tener una pequeña esperanza aru por lo que he investigado así es como puede ser ahora

Yao le muestra un dibujo de como podía ser su hermano menor actualmente para asombro de la chica ya que era bastante parecido al líder de gimnasio de Macau pero no pudo decirle

—¿y tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar nii sama?

—en parte lo único que se es que esta en Macau pero no se en donde muchas gracias por preocuparte hermanita aru

—nii sama tu me cuidaste cuando niña ahora es mi turno de ayudarte

Al día siguiente

Los chicos se dirigen al gimnasio de Macau en donde el joven líder se encontraba entrenando con su viejo amigo Mr mime. Era un joven de aspecto agradable no pasaba de los quince tenía cabello castaño ojos miel usaba anteojos un y un traje tradicional chino al ver a los viajeros los saluda de manera amable

Hola ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?— pregunto el chico con amabilidad

—hola mi nombre es Simón Rivera de México

—que tal soy Rafael

—Konishiwa soy Sakura

—encantado mi nombre es Lin Shun y el es mi amigo Mr mime

-mime mime

—veo que son entrenadores pokemon , justamente estábamos preparándonos para la siguiente batalla, vaya ¿en donde están mis modales? Pasen deben estar cansados de haber viajado tanto

Mas tarde

Los chicos a la casa de aquel enigmático joven al parecer este vive con su hermana les contó que el y su hermana mayor Carmina se quedaron huérfanos y Carmina se hizo cargo de el ya que era mayor de edad pero el no deseaba ser una carga para ella aunque ella no lo veía así pero otra cosa notaron diferente en la fotografía que tiene de la familia el es el único de rasgos orientales y Carmina les explica lo que pasa

—a Shun lo adoptaron nuestros padres apenas era un bebe aww era tan lindo — dijo Carmina provocando que su hermano menor se pusiera rojo de vergüenza — hemos estado investigando su pasado lo único que sabemos hasta ahora es que el tenía un hermano pero no sabemos nada de el

Todos se quedan paralizados pues era evidente que el era el hermano perdido de Yao ahora tenian que encontrarse así que se ponen en contacto con el para que vaya a Macau pero no sería nada sencillo ya que el equipo roket los había estado siguiendo

—entonces ¿realmente eres mi hermano? —pregunto Shun con sentimientos encontrados

—eso parece aru—dijo Yao a punto de llorar

Los dos hablaron de tantas cosas de lo que había pasado años atrás ,Yao le agradeció a Carmina por haber cuidado de su hermano todos estos años y también a Mr mime el pokemon que había estado con él desde que era solo un mime jr ,por otro lado por fin comenzó la batalla pokemon entre Simón y Shun quien se veía más entusiasta que de costumbre

—la batalla pokemon entre Simón Rivera de México y Lin Shun Da silva líder del gimnasio Macau esta a punto de comenzar cada uno tendrá tres pokemon solo al retador se le permite hacer cambios comienzen — dijo Carmina dando por iniciada la batalla

—muy bien comenzare con algo fácil scuatle yo te elijo

—es un scuatle

_Scuatle el pokemon tortuga Scuatle es un pokemon territorial y muy astuto también bastante obstinado un digno oponente para pokemon de hierba _

—ya veo bien Bulbazor yo te elijo

—interesante muy bien Scuatle usa chorro de agua

—bulbazor látigo sefa

La batalla transcurrió a favor de Simón lo increíble era que el macaense no se había molestado al contrario creia que sería muy interesante y alguien de quien pudiera aprender pero todo cambio cuando el equipo roket hace su aparición

—jajajajaja preparence para los problemas

—y mas vale que teman

—para proteger al mundo de la devastación

—y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

—para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

—y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas

—Luciana

—Lutz

—y el guapo Flavio

— el equipo roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

—rindanse ahora o preparence para luchar

—CON UN DEMONIO ¿OTRA VEZ USTEDES PAYASOS?—pregunto Rafael muy molesto

—no permitiremos que se roben a nuestros pokemon —dijo Simón con seguridad

—lo siento pero no les preguntamos seviper ataca —dijo Luciana

—ve Magma continuo Lutz

—Charmander yo te elijo —el pequeño Charmander sale de su pokebola listo para pelear

—mr mime usa psíquico —dijo Shun dispuesto a ayudar

La batalla se torno difícil debido a que Seviper usa un ataque venenoso contra Mr mime por suerte Simón y Charmander terminan venciéndolos

—Charmander usa llamarada — ordena el mexicano el pequeño obedece y los vence

—no puede ser

—espero que esta vez me hagan caso

—callate fratello

—el equipo roket ha sido vencido otra vez

Las cosas tristemente no salieron del todo bien pues Mr Mime estaba grave y debían ir a un centro pokemon para salvarlo ¿lo lograran? Esta historia continuara

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro le quise dar un poco de drama al fic esperó les haya gustado


	5. Chapter 5

Poketalia world champeón league

Capítulo cinco

Lin Shun el rey de espadas de Macau segunda parte

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo cinco espero les guste

Nuestros héroes llegaron a Macau para ganar su segunda medalla de gimnasio ahí encontraron a Lin Shun Da silva el líder de gimnasio de Macau las cosas fueron mejor de lo que esperaban pues no sólo había logrado vencerlo sino que lograron el y sus amigos reunirlo con su hermano mayor desafortunadamente no todo salio bien pues el equipo roket invadió el gimnasio y aunque lograron derrotarlos el Mr mime de Shun estaba gravemente herido por lo cuál tuvieron que llevarlo al centro pokemon de Macau para poder salvarlo

—no lo puedo creer ¿que esos idiotas no nos dejaran en paz aru? Pregunto Yao bastante molesto

—¿exactamente que es lo que buscan esos tipos? ¿que es lo que buscan de nosotros? Pregunto Shun a su hermano mayor

—no es precisamente a nosotros buscan a cualquier entrenador pokemon el equipo roket son criminales buscados por todo el mundo son ladrones muy peligrosos esto es una horrible coincidencia —dijo Sakura

En ese momento aparece la enfermera Joy de Macau con buenas noticias Mr mime se había salvado y estaba completamente recuperado mientras nuestros héroes se preparan para continuar su viaje el equipo roket vigila el gimnasio de Macau

—asi que se salvo ese pokemon es mas fuerte de lo que crei—dijo Luciana con una malvada sonrisa

—oigan ¿y si se lo llevamos a la jefa?—pregunta Flavio

—¿y para que lo querrá la jefa? —pregunto Lutz

—piensa macho patatas si le llevamos ese Mr Mime fashion le servirá de mucho imagines que la jefa llega de malas de un horrible dia de trabajo bueno para eso estará Mr mime quien se encargará de animarla y cuando se ponga feliz dirá estoy muy agradecida con Flavio y sus amigos por este regalo que les daré vacaciones pagadas

—genial vacaciones bono de por vida viaje a cancun todo pagado —dijeron los tres entusiasmados

—al diablo con Pikachu vamos por ese Mr mime —ordena Luciana

—ya rugiste — responden los otros dos

Mientras

—Mime mime —Mr mime parecía regañar a su entrenador por lo cual Meowt trata de aclarar el malentendido

—esta bien esta bien ya voy , lo lamento lo que pasa es que soy asmático y tengo que tomar medicamento y Mr mime se pone un poco irritado cuando lo olvido a veces el y Carmina me tratan como un niño —dijo Shun tratando de tranquilizar la situación

—ya veo ¿desde cuando lo tienes? —pregunto Simón con curiosidad

—desde que tenia cinco años Mr fue mi primer pokemon desde que era un mime jr

_Mr mime el pokemon mimo forma evolutiva de mime jr Mr mime es un pokemon leal a su entrenador su actitud sobre protectora puede ser de mucha ayuda en combate_

—fue exactamente la misma edad que tenias tu cuando recibiste a Pikachu —dijo Rafael

—si es una coincidencia ¿escucharon eso?

Todo se complico cuando el equipo roket volvió al gimnasio con uno de sus extravagantes aparatos

—jajajajaja preparencepara los problemas

—y mas vale que teman

—para proteger al mundo de la devastación

—y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

—para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

—y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

—Luciana

—Lutz

—y el guapo Flavio

—el equipo roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

—rindanse ahora o preparence para pelear

—seviper ataca

—ve Magma

—Pikachu yo te elijo

—ya fue suficiente estoy cansado de estos payasos voy a demostrar porque me llaman rey de espadas yo te elijo Abra

La batalla toma su curso aprovechando el susto Rafael utiliza a su Raichu para dar estocada total y logran derrotar al equipo roket otra vez pero no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente ya que volverían a molestar

—vaya para ser tan joven es muy rudo

—y ahora la jefa se quedo sin regalo

—esto no se va a quedar así esos bobos me la pagaran

—el equipo roket ha sido vencido otra vez

Más tarde

—creo que te debo una medalla

—muchas gracias

—al contrario nosotros somos los que les agradecemos a ustedes obrigado mi hermanito y yo les agradecemos por todo

—y ¿hacia donde irán aru?

—nuestra siguiente parada sera Rusia iremos a ver a Anya Branski

—bien cuidense mucho nos pondremos en contacto buena suerte aru

—arigato ni sama cuidense mucho nos veremos pronto

Y así nuestros héroes se dirigen a su tercer gimnasio después de haber ganado la medalla Macau ¿que aventuras nuevas les esperaran en el camino? Esta historia continuara

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo cinco espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	6. Chapter 6

Poketalia world champeon league

Capitulo seis

El descubrimiento de jinx

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo seis de este fic espero les guste

Tras haber ganado la medalla Macau nuestros héroes se dirigen a Rusia su siguiente parada para su tercer batalla de gimnasio ahora se encuentran en Bielorusia ahí encontrarán muchas aventuras

— bien me parece que estamos cerca de Rusia supongo que aquí podremos pasar la noche —dijo Rafael ya bastante cansado —eh ¿y eso que es?

En ese momento notan un pokemon bastante raro así que deciden ir a investigar que cosa es y de donde viene

Jinx _el_ pokemon de forma humana Jinx puede sobrevivir a temperaturas bastante gélidas por ser un tipo hielo también se conoce por ser un _pokemon_ de tipo psíquico su beso amoroso puede debilitar a cualquier oponente

—muy bien voy a atraparlo Pikachu ve —Simon esta decidido a atraparlo por suerte con Bulbazaur ya había aprendido la lección pero la Jinx sin que Pikachu pudiera hacer nada lo toma y le planta uno de sus besos amorosos dejando al pobre inconsciente

—no puede ser Charmander yo te elijo

—Char

—Charmander lanza llamas

El pequeño Charmander lo logra inmovilizar y de paso saca a su amigo Pikachu de ahí así su entrenador aprovecha para capturarla pero esta sale de la pokebola y sostiene una bota que pertenece a quien podría ser su entrenador

—al parecer tiene un entrenador Simón kun por la forma que sostiene esa bota

—ya veo ¿creen que sea como lo que paso con Charmander?

—no lo creo ¿porque no le preguntamos a Meowt para saber?

—muy bien ¿que sucede?

—Jinx Jinx Jinx

—dice que ella y sus entrenadores venían a una excursión aquí en Bielorusia pero fueron emboscados por cazadores furtivos pero lograron esconderla desafortunadamente en él camino los pierde y no los volvió a ver

—ya veo bien tal vez deben andar por aquí oigan ¿tal vez la bota nos diga algo

—¿que crees que nos pueda decir la bota Rafa?

—bien en primer lugar esta bota es de mujer y ... Ay no

—¿que pasa Rafael san?

—esta hecha en Corea del sur ¿como vamos a llegar hasta aya?

Mientras

Dos jóvenes iban caminando rumbo al centro pokemon de Bielorusia eran un chico y una chica el al parecer era bielorruso tenía una mirada bastante profunda cabello rubio ojos azules aunque tenía aspecto serio y frío trataba de hacer sonreír a su acompañante quien era una chica de cabello castaño atado a una trenza ojos cafes de rasgos orientales al parecer de origen coreano quien parecía preocupada por algo

—¿crees que logremos encontrarla Nikolai?

—da descuida Soo Jin la oficial Jeny de Bielorusia nos prometió que haría todo lo posible para encontrar a Jinx

—¿como lograste contactar a la oficial Jeny?

—se-cre-to

—eres raro jeje

En ese momento ven que los hermanos Rivera junto con Sakura se dirigían al centro pokemon en ese momento Soo jin y Nikolai los ven y reconocen a su pokemon

—Soo jin mira parece que ellos encontraron a Jinx

—oigan creo que ellos son los dueños de Jinx

—Jinx Jinx

En ese momento la chica corre a abrazar a su pokemon tras presentarse con ellos y explicarles lo sucedido vuelven al hotel donde se hosperaban así les platicaron lo que hacían ahí y hacia donde se dirigían

—asi que van a Rusia ¿por casualidad van al gimnasio de Anya Branski?— pregunto Nikolai con curiosidad

—asi es hacia ahí nos dirigiamos solo nos detuvimos aquí por un tiempo y ustedes ¿hacia donde van?

—bueno yo soy de aquí y mi amiga viene de Corea nosotros somos investigadores pokemon viajamos por todo el mundo

—es coincidencia nosotros también íbamos a Rusia ya se podemos viajar juntos da ze

—me parece una buena idea Soo jin chan

—bien sera divertido

Mientras

Los chicos están encaminándose rumbo a Rusia el equipo roket también iba para aya pero algo llamo su atención y claro no tardaron en causar problemas a los ahora cinco viajeros quienes no sospechaban nada

—oigan es ese Jinx el del otro día —dijo Luciana reconociendo al pokemon

—es cierto sorella—en ese momento los ve —y mira son los bobos

—y ¿que haremos ahora? Aun no podemos olvidar lo que paso en Macau

—vamos por ese Jinx

En ese momento justo cuando se preparaban para su viaje el equipo Roket se aparece para robar a los pokemon de nuestros héroes para gran molestia de los chicos pues parecía que los seguían a donde fueran

—escucharon eso — Soo jin había algo extraño y era el indeseable equipo Roket

—jajajajaja preparence para los problemas

—y mas vale que teman

—para proteger al mundo de la devastación

—y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

—para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

—y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

—Luciana

—Lutz

—y el guapo Flavio

—el equipo Roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

—rindanse ahora o preparence para luchar

—alto equipo Roket —dijo Simón molesto pues ya estaba harto del equipo Roket

—chaito —dicen los tres esfumándose

—Charmander yo te elijo — en ese momento Charmander utiliza su lanzallamas pero no es suficiente y logran escapar

—gratcie por el fuego Charmander y ¿sabes que? Feliz navidad

—jinx ya sabes que hacer

En ese momento la Jinx utiliza su psíquico y los eleva destruyendo el aparato para su sorpresa

—no puede ser otra vez fuimos derrotados

—el equipo Roket ha sido vencido otra vez

—bueno parece que no nos dejaran en paz parece que tendremos que acostumbrarnos

—bien vamos tenemos un viaje que realizar

Y así nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia Rusia ¿que aventuras les esperaran en su camino? Esta historia continuara

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo seis nos leemos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

Poketalia world campeón league

Capítulo siete

Anya la princesa de hielo rusa

Hola ¿ como estan ? Espero que bien bueno he decidido continuar con este fic para no dejarlo después de tanto tiempo bueno espero les guste

Tras haber vencido a el rey de espadas de Macau nuestros héroes conocen a Nikolai y Soo jin dos investigadores pokemon que van en busca de aventuras ahora se dirigen a su siguiente parada Rusia a conocer a Anya la líder del gimnasio

— bueno la siguiente líder es Anya Bragisnkaya — dijo Sakura sacando la laptop

—disculpa ¿dijiste Anya Braginskaya? — preguntó Nikolai con seriedad

— hai Nikolai san ¿ porque la pregunta? — preguntó la japonesa

—etto por desgracia — dijo este un poco molesto

—¿ que fue ese ruido da ze? — pregunta Soo jin

En ese momento una bolita rosada con un plumón llega al lugar en ese momento Simón saca su pokedex y se da cuenta de lo que es

_Giglipuf el pokemon artista se cree un gran cantante y suele cantar cuando tiene público su canto provoca sueño lo cual considera una falta de respeto y pinta las caras de sus oyentes _

— espera ¿vas a cantar? — Simón y los demás estaban realmente confundidos cuando el pokemon comenzo a cantar — cubrance los oídos

— giglipuf giglipuf gigli — en ese momento todos se quedan dormidos — giglipuf — el pokemon infla los cachetes y pinta a todo el mundo

Mas tarde

— jajaja ¿ quien te hizo eso escuincle pareces una pintura mal hecha — dijo Rafael burlándose de su hermano menor

— pues tu no cantas mal las rancheras Rafa — le respondió este molesto

— mm parece que realmente estaba enfadado por que no lo escuchamos — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

— bueno nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados ¿ verdad Nik?

— da Soo jin y yo ya hemos lidiado con este tipo de cosas antes ¿eh? Que les parece este es el gimnasio de Moscu

— por fin llegamos vamos — justo cuando el mexicano puso un pie el gimnasio el y sus amigos caen a una trampa y escuchan una voz femenina que les dice "mantengan manos y pies dentro del vehículo da" y llegan al campo de batalla

— privet da soy Anya líder del gimnasio de Rusia — dijo una joven rubia de ojos morados y una enorme sonrisa

—TU Y TUS TRAMPAS CASI NOS MATAS DE UN INFARTO ¿ ESTAS LOCA O QUE? Y PENSAR QUE QUERIA CASARME CONTIGO — dijo Nikolai muy molesto

— perdona la indiscreción Nik ¿ pero era tu novia o algo así? — pregunto Simón un poco confundido

— ñet — respondió ella sin cambiar su sonrisa — es mi primo pero cuando eramos pequeños el decia que quería casarse conmigo

— pero ya no eres muy mala —dijo este haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito

— bueno a todo esto ¿ a que debo su visita? Ya se vienen por una de mis medallas da

— etto si señorita Anya vine a retarla a una batalla

— muy bien pero primero comamos algo da

Poco después llegaron a la casa de la rusa ahí les presentó a su hermano Dimitri el era muy parecido a Nikolai físicamente pero en su carácter era muy diferente

— ¿así que vienen desde tan lejos? Vaya si que es muy admirable — dijo Dimitri sirviéndoles otra taza de chocolate

— em si señor Dimitri hasta ahora tengo dos medallas

— si pudiste vencer al rey de espadas seguro vencer a Anya será pan comido para ti

— que grosero eres Nikolai

En ese momento todos comienzan a reír poco después comienza la batalla de Simon y Anya y pronto se da cuenta que no es tan dulce como parece

— muy bien ¿ listo Pikachu?

— pika pi

— bien Sunflora yo te elijo da

La batalla de ambos pokemon va muy pareja pikachu termina ganando el encuentro cosa que hace enojar a la rusa ya que ese era su pokemon favorito

— kol kol kol kol kol aun no has visto nada magnamai ve

— magnamai

— mantente así pikachu

Pikachu mantiene su ritmo desafortunadamente cae rendido por los ataques de magnamai

Mientras

— no puede ser esa mujer es mas fuerte de lo que esperábamos — se quejaba Rafael un poco molesto

— me pregunto que pokemon usara Simón kun — dijo Sakura bastante preocupada

— tiene que cambiar su estrategia da ze si sigue peleando a ese ritmo no podrá continuar — dijo Soo jin con seriedad

De vuelta a la batalla Simón saca a su segundo pokemon un totodile que había atrapado en Macau quien toma el control y terminó venciendo a maganamai y Anya saca a su tercer y último pokemon

— eres fuerte da pero no podrás vencerme Ónix yo te elijo

Mientras

— aja de jaleo ya vieron a ese mastodonte — dijo Meowt con cierto asombro

— un tipo agua no puede con un tipo roca ¿ o si?

— ñet necesitaría usar un tipo fuego para eso — respondió Nikolai con seriedad

—Totodile ya no puede continuar Ónix es el ganador — dijo Dimitri por lo cual tiene que sacar su último pokemon

—¿listo Charmander?

— char Char

— bien mantente así Ónix

,—Onix

Pero las cosas cambian a favor de Simón y charmander quienes terminan ganando el encuentro

— ónix no

— bien hecho Charmamder

— char

Mas tarde

— bien me ganaste aquí tienes — Anya le dio su medalla la tercera para ir a la liga mundial

— muchas gracias Anya — dijo el muchacho tranquilo y alegre al mismo tiempo

— sabia que podías hacerlo Simón kun — dijo Sakura haciéndolo sonrojar

— m- muchas gracias Sakura

— y hacia donde irán

— vamos a Italia por la cuarta medalla

— bien buena suerte llegaran muy lejos da

Y así nuestros héroes reanuran su viaje esta vez irán a Italia donde el líder Feliciano Vargas los espera esta historia continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Poketalia World Champeons League

Capitulo ocho

Ciao Bella Ciao

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo ocho espero les guste

Nuestros héroes ahora se encuentran en Italia para enfrentar al líder Feliciano Vargas pero justo en el festival ciao Bella un festival italiano en el que si eres chica puedes comprar todo lo que quieras pero si eres chico bueno. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que en pleno festival se encuentran con alguien conocida ¿o no?

—¡hey Ralph te encontré! — dijo muy contenta una chica americana acercándose a Rafael quien la miro con cara de what

—disculpa no te recuerdo — le respondió el mexicano confundido

La chica se queda paralizada y se molesto bastante — TONTO — le grito y se fue para asombro de todos los presentes

—¿quien demonios es esa loca? — preguntó Nikolai un poco irritado

—no tengo la menor idea — le respondió confundido

—pues parecía que te conocía muy bien — dijo Simón

Mientras

Sakura y Soo Jin estaban de compras bueno Soo Jin compraba mucha ropa y maquillaje mientras Sakura buscaba algo especial para cierto mexicano que la acompañaba

—¿sigues buscando un regalo? Parece que te gusta da ze — dijo Soo Jin haciendo que la japonesa se pusiera roja como un tomate

— etto n- no es eso Jin chan es solo que Simón kun ha sido muy amable conmigo — le respondió muy nerviosa

—si claro ¿eh? ¿ya viste eso? Habrá una concurso de belleza para terminar el festival ciao bella vamos voy a preapararte — la coreana tomo del brazo a Sakura sin siquiera dejarla protestar

Mientras en otro lado

—umm ¿ya vieron? La ganadora tendrá como premio un millón de euros tiene que ser nuestro — decía Luciana con una sonrisa malévola

—¿y de donde sacaremos a la chica sorella? — pregunto Flavio

—¿ que quieres decir fratello idiota?

Mientras

Los chicos estaban preparándose para almorsar cuando vieron a Sakura salir del cuarto de Soo Jin completamente cambiada para asombro de todos en especial de Simón quien estaba rojo como un tomate

—Jin chan siento que traigo 10 kilos de maquillaje los zapatos me aprietan y...— noto las miradas de todos

— t- te ves muy linda Sakura — el pobre mexicano estaba nervioso mientras que su hermano y su amigo incluso los pokemon solo se reían de el

— etto a-arigato S-Simon Kun

—bien da ze vamos al concurso de belleza

En ese momento son detenidos por la americana de hacia un rato que reto a Rafael a una batalla

—¿que dices Ralph?

—bueno no diré que no Raichu yo te elijo

—yo te elijo dodrio

—¿quien es ese pokemon?

_Dodrio el pokemon de dos cabezas _

_Dodrio es un pokemon bastante testaduro y temperamental su rayo solar paraliza a cualquier oponente_

—bha gran cosa Raichu ataque rápido

— dodrio evadelo

El pokemon intenta evadir el ataque de Raichu pero es demasiado rápido por lo cual cae rápidamente aunque la chica no se da por vencida y realiza otro ataque

—Raichu cola de hierro ahora

— Dodrio ataque rápido

Con el tiempo la batalla terminó en empate ya que ambos calleron mientras ella miraba satisfecha

—bueno no has cambiado en nada Ralph pero eres el novio que esperaba

—¿novio? Um perdona pero no te recuerdo

—aun no lo recuerdas soy la prima de Artur soy Emily

—¿que eres Emilia la Emilia que conozco?

Flashback

— vaya eres una chica no lo había notado — dijo un niño de aproximados ocho años

— eres un tonto — le respondio la niña muy molesta aunque pensativa "Ralph es muy guapo tal vez quiera ser mi novio en un futuro no muy lejano" — hey Ralph ¿cuando seamos grandes vendrás a ver a mi padre para pedir mi mano para ser tu novia?

—¿y que me vas a dar?

—oh my good no me preguntes eso please

— no se de que me estas hablando pero si me vas a dar algo vendré

Fin del flashback

—AHH ES CIERTO YO TE PROMETI QUE SERIAS MI NOVIA

—¿entonces ya lo recordaste?

—etto si pero yo en ese entonces creí que tomar novia era comida

Todos se golpearon la frente ante la infantil respuesta del mayor claro que este soltó la carcajada al ver sus caras y haciendo evidente que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto

—jajajajaja claro que era una broma por su puesto que lo recuerdo así que cumpliré mi promesa ¿Emilia quieres ser mi novia?

—YES — grito la chica abrazándolo hasta casi ahogarlo

—vaya eso fue inesperado

Mas tarde

Todo iba bien en el concurso de belleza pero no contaban conque mientras Luciana concursaba Lutz y Flavio robaban cuanta cosa de valor veían en ese momento los organizadores se dan cuenta

—paren el concurso se han robado el premio — dijo uno de los organizadores para alarma de todos los presentes

—ja jaja jajaja preparence para los problemas soy la mas bella

—y mas vale que teman de eso no hay duda

— para proteger al mundo de la devastación

—y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

—para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

— y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

—Luciana

—Lutz

—y el guapo Flavio

— el equipo Roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

—rindance ahora o preparense para luchar

El equipo Roket desaparece en su globo aéreo estático por suerte Emily y Sakura los logran haya la japonesa lanza uno de sus tacones haciendo que se callera el globo mientras Emily saca su bat

— Tediursa rayo psíquico

—vulpix lanza llamas

—Raichu Picachu atactrueno

Los pokemon los mandan a volar y recuperan el dinero y los objetos de valor en ese momento el concurso término bien al final del día decidieron reanudar su viaje

— ya casi llegamos a Italia Feliciano preparate

Ahora después de haber vencido al equipo Roket nuestros héroes acompañados de una nueva amiga continúan hacia Italia. Esta historia continuara


	9. Chapter 9

Poketalia world campeón league

Capítulo nueve

Feliciano el líder pasta

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo nueve un agradecimiento especial a kitti nieve por la alerta espero les guste

Nuestros héroes por fin llegaron a Italia a enfrentar a Feliciano el líder del gimnasio Italia

— me parece que este es Feliciano san — dijo Sakura sacando su laptop

— ¿este es Feliciano? Gran cosa — dijo Rafael

— bien ¿ que sabemos de el? — pregunto Simón un poco intrigado

— bien parece que esta sería su primera batalla pokemon el gimnasio italiano antes era liderado por Romulo Vargas su abuelo pero no se sabe nada de el

— bien entonces creo que sera un duelo muy corto da ze — dijo Soo Jin con cierta intriga

Mas tarde

Todos llegaron al gimnasio de Italia pero había una pequeña regla los retadores debían comer en el restaurante de los Vargas para poder pelear con Feliciano quien los recibió con su singular alegría en especial a las chicas

— ciao veee soy Feliciano el líder del gimnasio Italia ciao bellas ciao — dijo este con su singular alegría pero no pudo continuar por que Emily lo golpeo con su bat diciendo que ella ya tenía compromiso

— etto si no era necesario que lo golpearas Emily , me llamo Simón el es mi hermano Rafael

— konishiwa soy Sakura Honda

— hola soy Soo Jin

— privet mi nombre es Nikolai

—hello my name is Emily siento haberte golpeado con el bat

— ciao encantado de conocerlos vee supongo que uno de ustedes viene a tener una batalla conmigo hera hera hera

— a mm así es vine a retarle a un duelo

— bien pero tenemos una regla pasen sin hacer ruido veee

Después

—no hagan ruido veee — lamentablemente el propio Feli se tropezó con sus propios pies y choco con la vagilla

—¿DONDE ESTABAS BASTARDO? — grita una voz femenina muy enojada se trataba de Chiara la adorable hermanita de Feliciano quien se veía muy enfadada

—veeee no te enfades sorella — dice el pobre temblando de miedo — mira ellos vienen por una batalla ya han vencido al rey de espadas de Macau y a la princesa de las nieves de Rusia — le dijo ahora con una sonrisa

— bien soy Chiara Vargas dueña de este restaurante y hermana de este bastardo — se presento amablemente a su manera —¿que esperas bastardo ? Sirveles ya conoces nuestra única regla

—parece que tienen unas costumbres muy extrañas — comento Simón un tanto divertido

Mientras

— bien estamos en Italia — dijo Luciana con una sonrisa malévola

— genial ya me imagino las nuevas tendencias de Milán — le respondió Flavio

— no venimos aquí para eso fratello idiota, venimos a atrapar a Pikachu

— miren ahí están los bobos — dijo Lutz

Un par de horas mas tarde

Simón y Feliciano ya estaban listos para la batalla Chiara seria la referí parecía ser una batalla interesante

— la batalla pokemon entre Simón Rivera de México y Feliciano Vargas líder del gimnasio Italia dará inició cada uno puede usar tres pokemon solo al retador se le permiten hacer cambios comiencen

— veeee sera divertido yo te elijo Vulpix

— Charmander necesito tu ayuda

— Vulpix usa lanzallamas

— Charmander ataque rápido

Mientras

—luchar fuego con fuego Interesante — dijo Nikolai con seriedad

— por lo que veo Feliciano es mas listo de lo que pensamos da ze — le respondio Soo Jin

— ¿ pero quien creen que sea mas fuerte ? Pregunta Sakura intrigada

Durante la batalla esta se torno muy pareja poco después el Vulpix de Feliciano cayo gracias a la cuchillada de Charmander pero el italiano tenia un az bajo la manga

— Vulpix no puede continuar Charmander es el ganador

— veee eres fuerte

— gracias lo mismo digo

— bien vamos Oshowat

— bien me veré obligado a cambiar Charmander regresa Totodile yo te elijo

Las cosas cambiaron a favor del mexicano el italiano saco su último pokemon un triko mientras Simón logra cambiar a Bulbazor justo en ese momento aparece el equipo Roket

— veee ¿ que es eso?

— no lo se un momento ¿y los pokemon?

— jajajajajaj preparence para los problemas

— y más vale que teman

— para proteger al mundo de la devastación

— y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

— para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

— y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

— Luciana

— Lutz

— y el guapo Flavio

— el equipo Roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

— rindance ahora o preparence para pelear

—¿ quienes son estos bastardos maldicion?

—son el equipo Roket

—un trio de idiotas que roban pokemon

— bien terminemos con esto

Después de una intensa batalla el equipo Roket terminó derrotado otra vez y claro los mandaron a volar pero no se darían por vencidos y los volverían a ver

— vee creo que me ganaste ragazzo

— gracias Feli fue una gran batalla

— así es entrenare muy duro y me haré mas fuerte hebra hera hera

— y ¿a donde irán?

— nuestra siguiente parada es Francia

— bien buena suerte

Nuestros héroes ahora van a Francia a enfrentar a Genevive Bonefoy ¿que aventuras les esperan? Esta historia continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Poketalia world campeón leage

Capitulo 10

La batalla del amor

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y un agradecimiento a Milly Loca por el favorito espero les guste

Nuestros héroes se encaminan rumbo a Francia en busca de Genevive Bonnefoy la líder del gimnasio francés

— estamos cerca —decia Rafael con entusiasmo

—¿que sabemos de Genevive ? — preguntó Emily

— bueno Emily san Genevive san es una mujer impredecible es conocida por tener pokemon sofisticados no importa el tipo siempre y cuando se vean bien — respondió Sakura

— mas bien en vez de líder de gimnasio parece coordinadora — dijo Nikolai con serio semblante

— bueno andando

Justo en ese momento se aparece una pareja un polaco y una lituana — disculpen ¿ustedes son pareja ? — preguntó el polaco a Emily y a Rafael

— yes he is my boyfriend

—genial en ese caso queremos retarlos a una batalla del amor

—¿love battle?

— aceptamos

— esto no se ve bien

Y así lo hicieron tanto la pareja como Emily y Rafael sacaron sus pokemon listos para la pelea

—¿ que pokemon es ese? — pregunto Simón sacando su pocuerni

_Nidoran el pokemon venenoso _

_Nidoran tiene púas que segregan un veneno muy potente. Se piensa que las desarrolló como protección del cuerpo tan pequeño que tiene. Cuando se enfada, libera una horrible sustancia tóxica por el cuerno_

—Nidoran arañazo — dijo el polaco

— Raichu embestida

— Nidoran picotazo venenoso — dijo la lituana

— Scuatle chorro de agua

La batalla iba muy reñida pero no a favor de Emily y Rafael si no a favor de Feliks y Tory al final perdieron la batalla

—osea eso demuestra que no se aman lo suficiente

— será mejor que nos vallamos

Más tarde

Ya habían pasado dos horas y seguían discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana razón por la cual sus amigos ya se estaban hartando

— esto es ridículo —dijo Simón mientras iban rumbo al gimnasio

— Emily san Rafael san no deberían estar peleando

—pero es su culpa — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Nikolai y Soo Jin prefirieron no decir nada en ese momento ya se imaginaban como terminaría el asunto

Mientras

El equipo Roket iba pasando por el mismo lugar al cual se habían topado nuestros héroes a Feliks y Tory y paso exactamente lo mismo

— orale Quiswim aliento mañanero

— Niroran usa látigo

— Argot ataca

— Niroran picotazo venenoso

Mas tarde

—¡todo es tu culpa maldito alemán sin cerebro! — se quejó Luciana

—¿mi culpa? pero todo fue tu idea

Al final volvieron a pelear en ese momento se toparon a Simón y sus amigos quienes también pasaron por lo mismo

—¿ que les ocurre?

— pues ya se imaginaran — dijo Flavio

— ven conmigo bobita — dijo Luciana jalando a Emily mientras que Lutz jalaba a Rafael

— ahora una batalla del amor

— daze tiene que ser una broma

La bizarra batalla se dio a cabo y término en empate cosa que molesto a Flavio Simón y sus amigos quienes ya hartos los hicieron entrar en razón

— y por fin la ridícula batalla de sexos término — dijo Nikolai aliviado lástima que la paz no duro mucho porque ...

—¡ Pikachu ! — Pikachu y otros pokemon fueron capturados

— preparence para los problemas

— y mas vale que teman

— para proteger al mundo de la devastacion

— y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

— para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

— y extender nuestro reino hasta Prusia

—Lucciana

— Lutz

— y el guapo Flavio

— el equipo Roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

— rindance ahora o preparence para luchar ahí madre

Dicho su clásico lema se alejan en su globo aerostático mientras los demas lo miraban atónitos

— no se saldrán con la suya Ónix i chose you

— ve Raichu

— ataque rápido envoltura

— Raichu cola de hierro

— Pikachu ataktrueno ahora

—no otra vez

— si ya saben como somos ¿para que nos invitan?

—¡ el equipo Roket ha sido vencido otra vez!

Al final todo salio bien y retomaron su camino a París donde Genevive los espera esta historia continuará


End file.
